


Exes and 'Oh's [rewritten]

by ilovemygaydad



Series: friends in dark places [rewritten] [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: [companion to friends in dark places] as a way to get virgil more comfortable in their group, patton decides everyone should take a day to go to the mallWARNINGS: attempted sexual assault, kissing, non-consentual kissing/touching, physical violence, mention of a broken nose, blood mentions, head injury, panic attacks, crying, anger, toxic relationships, toxic oc, mental abuse, swearing, yelling, condescending tone, possibly something else(title is stupid and i don't like it but we're gonna have to keep it huh)





	Exes and 'Oh's [rewritten]

Patton had decided that going to the mall would be a really great way to make Virgil feel more comfortable with Logan and Roman. Lo had picked them up around noon, and they had taken to walking around in an attempt to find somewhere to stop first.

Suddenly, Virgil grabbed Patton’s arm and swung him into the nearest store. Pat ton gave him a confused look, prompting at least  _some_  explanation as to why they’d ditched their other friends.

“I just,” Virgil rushed as he peeked out from behind a clothes rack that he’d hidden behind. “I saw my ex.  _God_ , I didn’t expect to see him here!” Patton peeked out and scanned the mall’s occupants until he spotted a familiar face.

“Are you talking about Jason?” Patton asked.

Shock spread across Virgil’s face. “Uh, yeah. How’d you know?”

“Oh, he’s also an ex of mine. And Logan and Roman. I didn’t realize you’d dated him, too!” Pat watched as Jason sat down at the circle of chairs just outside the store.

“Yeah…” Virgil muttered, squeezing his fists rhythmically. He was starting to have a panic attack as bad memories from his only relationship flooded back.

“Woah, kiddo. Are you okay?” Concern was laced in Patton’s voice as he set a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I just… Well, he, uh… It’s not important. I’ll be fine,” Virgil assured, giving a tiny smile that fell far flat of believable.

“Did he abuse you?” Patton asked quietly.

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat as memories spun around his brain.

* * *

_“You need to stop talking to those people online, V.” Jason had confronted Virgil after school when they had been sitting at the bus stop._

_“What? But they’re my… They’re my friends.” Virgil was confused. It was rare for him to bring up his Tumblr friends to Jason, and the times that he had, it was just to show him a funny post they had sent him._

_“I don’t trust them. You need to tell them you can’t be their friend anymore,” his boyfriend told him. Virgil supposed Jason was right. He didn’t know much about his online friends, so maybe he_ shouldn’t _trust them._

_That night he’d deleted his Tumblr account._

* * *

_“Jay, I don’t really feel like coming over tonight. I need to study for my bio test, and I’m super tired,” Virgil explained with a sigh, closing his locker and walking down the hall. Jason was hot on his trail._

_“If you cared about me, then you’d come over.”_

_Virgil stopped in his tracks._ _“I_ do _care about you. Why would you even say that?”_

 _His boyfriend’s expression turned sad._ _“I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. You don’t seem to care about me anymore.”_

 _Virgil grabbed Jay’s hand and looked him in the eye._ _“Okay, I’ll come over. But you have to help me study. This test is really important to me.”_

* * *

_“Babe, come on. You know you want to,” Jason coaxed as he placed his hand on Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer._

_Virgil jerked away. “Knock it off! You’re drunk, and all that I want to do is study. Regardless, you aren’t in any situation to make important decisions.”_

_There were a few excruciating moments of stillness where Virgil thought that Jason would back off when Jason grabbed him by the shirt collar and forced him into a kiss. Reflexively, Virgil pushed him away. His hands shook, and his breathing was becoming unsteady._

_“What the fuck?!” Jay screamed and stalked close. His hands reached out to grab Virgil again, but Virgil was able to dodge the forceful grasp enough to run to the door.._

_“You’re drunk, and what you’re doing isn’t fucking cool. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Good night.” He reached for the doorknob, but his action stopped short when he heard a thud behind him. Virgil whipped around, only to see his boyfriend’s hand being pulled out from a hole he had punched into the wall._

_“If you leave, I’m going to kill myself.” Blood was dripping from Jason’s hand onto the wooden floor of the foyer. Cold rushed through Virgil’s veins._

_“_ What? _”_

_“You heard me. I need you, yet you want to leave me. You’re being a terrible boyfriend,” Jay accused._

No. That wasn't true. Was it? What if it was?

_Jason started forward again and pressed Virgil against the wall, kissing him sharply. A cold hand slid under the hem of his t-shirt, and hot ears began to stream down his face. What had he done to get himself into this terrible situation?_

_Virgil acted on impulse. He shoved as hard as he could and flung the door open, sprinting down the street without pausing. He ran for as long as he could, eventually collapsing in an alley a few miles away. Panic spread through him as he realized that he was in an unfamiliar place without his phone, which he’d left at Jason’s, and completely alone. Virgil hid behind a dumpster until the morning came, too terrified to wander the streets alone._

* * *

_“We’re through,” Virgil said as he walked up to Jason on Monday morning. After what’d happened on Friday night, he hadn’t left his bed, feigning sick to get out of any human contact._

_“What?” Jay asked as he turned to face Virgil. His features were contorted--cold and angry._

_“I can’t stay with someone who doesn’t respect my wishes. Please don’t talk to me ever again.” Virgil walked away, hands in his sweatshirt pockets to hide their intense shaking._

_The next week, Jason had transferred schools, and Virgil didn’t have to worry about him anymore._

* * *

“I--no. Of course not,” Virgil replied after a too many seconds. Patton’s normally cheery expression turned furious.

“Virgil, what did he do?” Patton’s voice was terrifyingly deep. Without a second thought, Virgil spilled all of the details of his horrible relationship.

“That  _asshole!_  I’m going to kick his ass to next Thursday.” Pat growled. Virgil reached out to stop him, but his fingers just barely brushed against Patton’s arm as he exited the store. Patton stormed over to the chairs in the center of the walkway. 

As Virgil rushed out after him, he was met with Roman and Logan, who must have realized their other friends weren’t following them anymore. The trio stared as Patton confronted Jason.

“Hey, Jason! What’s up?” Patton’s voice was saccharine sweet without any trace of genuine happiness that normally presented itself.

“Um, hey, Patton.” Jay sputtered, clearly confused as to why he’d been addressed by his ex.

“You know,” Patton said, laughing without any humor. “I let you off the hook for all of the shit that you did to me and my friends, but I  _really_  shouldn’t have. Do you know why? Because you’re a terrible person who thinks that it’s okay to sexually and mentally abuse people. I was weak for a long time, but I’ve finally grown a thick skin just in time to find out that you not only mentally abused Logan, Roman, and me, but you both sexually  _and_  mentally abused someone who I love. Who the hell do you think you are for thinking that is in  _any_  way okay? You’re an absolute garbage excuse for a human, and I’m sorry that anyone has to see you on a daily basis. Go shove a foot up your--” Patton was cut off by Virgil pulling him back.

“Patton, it isn’t worth it. Just let it go.” Virgil’s face was pleading, obviously wanting to avoid any more confrontation.

“No! I am not just going to ‘let it go!’ Are you  _kidding_  me?” Patton jerked away from his friend and turned back to Jason, who’d stood up with a sickening smirk plastered on his face.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Let Suburban Dad here get his word in.” Jay took a few steps forward. He’d grown a bit over the years and towered at least three inches over both of them.

“You’re disgusting! I can’t belie--” Patton’s yelling abruptly stopped as Jason shoved him backward. His head made a hollow  _thunk_  as it hit the wooden armrest of the mall chair. 

“Roman, go grab security. I’ll take care of Patton and Virgil.” Logan ordered from a few feet behind Virgil. He heard scrambling feet on tile, but Virgil’s mind didn’t really take the noises in. His sole focus was on Jason.

“You son of a  _bitch_!” Virgil screeched as he marched up to Jay with no regard for his own safety. “What the  _fuck_  was that? How dare you hurt Patton--he’s never done anything to you! I’d say that I can’t believe you’d do that, but I know damn well that you would. You’re a coward!” He took the final step and flung his fist into Jason’s face. The teen in front of him collapsed onto the ground, blood trickling from his now broken nose. Virgil crouched down, looking Jason straight in the eye.

“That is something that I should have done a long fucking time ago.”

* * *

After things were cleared up with malls security and Patton was cleared by the paramedics, the group of friends were finally able to make their way home. Virgil was hunched in his seat, emotionally drained from the day’s events.

“Hey, Virgil,” Roman piped up from the front seat. “What you did was really brave.”

“I agree,” Logan added. “You were very heroic out there even if what you did was extremely stupid. It was an admirable move.” He flashed Virgil a tiny smile in the rearview mirror.

Patton gently latched himself onto Virgil’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. Virgil turned his attention to his friend sitting next to him. “I’m  _so_  proud of you, kiddo.”

“It’s… It’s not a big deal.” Virgil sunk deeper into his seat, flipping his hood over his head to conceal the rosy blush that was spreading across his face.


End file.
